


All Tied Up

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Oikawa have a night of fun.</p><p>A college au of sorts. Everyone's an adult. Both of these guy's lives are hectic and they hardly get to see eachother, so when they finally do, they make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Would you believe it's taken me like a year to get around and write this. Anyway, have fun, and I hope you enjoy it!

"Tobio-chan~" Oikawa whispered into Kageyama's ear. He visibly shuddered, but there wasn't much movement, his hands were bound and tied to the headboard of the bed. His long body was stretched across the sheets, chest heaving. Oikawa was slowly grinding his clothed erection against Kageyama's, drawing a string of curses and moans. Smirking, Oikawa removed himself, and got off the bed. Upon leaving, Kageyama started to whimper and whine. Oikawa couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, as he watched Kageyama, blindfolded, and hands bound, try to turn his body, and rut his clothed dick against the mattress. 

"Tsk tsk tsk, Tobio-chan. What have I told you?" Oikawa moved over to Kageyama and firmly put his hand on the muscular thigh. "You don't get to cum unless I tell you to. Am I going to have to spank you?" He slid his hand under the tight fabric, grabbing Kageyama's ass as a warning. With the removal of Oikawa's hand, Kageyama lay back down onto his back. 

Kageyama felt like his heart was about to burst. His skin felt like it was on fire and every little touch or sound felt somewhat more sensitive than before. 

"What do you want me to do Tobio-chan~?" Oikawa whispered. To Kageyama it felt like Oikawa was screaming in his ear.

"I-I want you to take the blindfold off." Kageyama stuttered. Oikawa felt slightly worried. He gained a serious tone. 

"Kageyama... if you really want it off, use a safe word ok?" 

"Yeah..."

Oikawa waited to see if he would actually use the safe word, but Kageyama was just quiet, and if anything, seemed a little annoyed, which made Oikawa smile. The mood quickly changed back upon Oikawa speaking. 

"So," he started. Kageyama's breath caught just from the tone of his voice. Kageyama’s breaths were a bit shaky now. Oikawa moved to a position between Kageyama's thighs, putting his fingers in between the elastic of Kageyama's underwear and hips. "Can I take these off?"

A single nod. Kageyama took another deep breath, less shaky this time.

Oikawa took Kageyama's underwear off with ease, set the pair aside, and resumed his position. The smell of arousal was now strong in the air. Oikawa felt intoxicated from the smell, and he himself began to get harder. He leaned down, almost touching the cock that was leaking pre-cum. 

Kageyama was definitely feeling different. Everything was quite overwhelming, but exciting. He desperately wanted to cum, but at the same time he didn't want it to end. He also felt like he was constantly on edge. He wasn’t even sure what edge he was on.

He was blindfolded; forced to rely on feeling and hearing. His hands were bound; forced to give himself over to Oikawa, forced to rely and give everything to him.

Oikawa looked up to see Kageyama. His expression was unreadable, being able to see his eyes would probably help. He began to speak again. 

"Kageyama~," Kageyama's body shuddered again. "I'm going to suck you off now." 

Those words couldn't even begin to prepare Kageyama. It was all too fast. 

Oikawa grabbed onto the base of Kageyama's dick and he started by putting his mouth onto the tip of the bound boys penis. He sucked slightly and twirled his tongue around, then prodding into the slit of his cock. 

Kageyama was barely able to emit any audible sounds. His breath was caught in his throat from the immense pleasure. He tried to bring his hands down, and was painfully reminded that he wouldn't be able to. Desperate for more pleasure, he started to buck his hips.

Oikawa was about to take more of Kageyama into his mouth, but his rhythm was messed up. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tobio-chan...you messed me up...am I going to have to punish you?” Oikawa firmly grabbed Kageyama’s dick, and a small yelp was heard from him.

“Wh-what will you do?”

“I might just have to hit you..." Oikawa squeezed a little and Kageyama hissed. He then got up and went to the bed's head board.

"I'm going to untie you now, but only for a good spanking~"

Oikawa quickly untied the knot he had practiced many times alone, tying over and over, making sure it looked just right. Kageyama slowly lowered his hands to the blindfold on his face. He grabbed it, but then hesitated.

"Can I...?"

Oikawa murmured a “yes”.

When removing the blindfold, Kageyama attempted to distract Oikawa by kissing him. He grabbed onto Oikawa suddenly. He wrapped his hands around his waist, rubbing, and slightly stroking his side. Oikawa came to mimic Kageyama’s movements. Slowly, but surely, Oikawa moved his hands from Kageyama's sides, to his hips, then to his ass. Kageyama's breath hitched, and Oikawa moved on to now groping Kageyama's ass. Kageyama then felt too embarrassed to kiss anymore, and hid his face in Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa turned his head slightly. 

"Did you think you could get out of being punished?"

Kageyama stayed silent. 

"Come here," Oikawa demanded, the playful tone in his voice gone. "You're going to lay in my lap, like a child, while I spank you."

Oikawa sat on his legs, and roughly pulled Kageyama over, onto him. Kageyama's wet cock was now laying on Oikawa.

"Ooo, Tobio-chan," Oikawa began to grope Kageyama's ass again. He brought his fingers down to Kageyama's hole, encircling it, poking and prodding. Kageyama gave a moan. 

Oikawa then swiftly moved his hand away, and before Kageyama could say anything, slapped Kageyama’s ass. Not too soon, a red handprint was already showing.

Kageyama gave a yelp, but didn't try to resist. He felt his behind start to prickle, and soon Oikawa’s hand came down again, striking a little bit harder. Oikawa continued to strike Kageyama’s ass, trying his best to keep the same pace and not hit too hard or not hard enough. After each hit, Kageyama’s yelps became more and more like moans. 

“Oikawa! I'm-I’m gonna cum!” Kageyama whined. Oikawa gave a slight pause to reply.

“Hmm, go ahead” and gave a final, swift hit to Kageyama’s bottom. Kageyama let out a long wanton moan, cumming all over Oikawa’s lap.

Oikawa began to caress Kageyama’s bottom, and leaned down closer to where Kageyama could hear him.

“How naughty of you Tobio~. You dirtied up my lap...I'm afraid you're going to have to clean this up,” 

Kageyama stayed silent while he moved off Oikawa’s lap and sit on his knees. He looked at the mess he made, then up to Oikawa, who had spread his legs farther apart, with a smug face.

Kageyama hesitantly moved closer in between Oikawa’s legs. He took hold of Oikawa’s knee and upper thigh, as a way to both be steady and to not be tempted to touch himself. He knew he couldn't stall any longer than he already had. Kageyama wasn't looking forward to licking up cum--his own cum, to be matter of fact.

He started out with the smaller areas, trying to get used to the saltiness. Oikawa began to stroke and pet Kageyama's head as he cleaned more up. The more he was licking, the more Oikawa pet him, the hotter and heavier Kageyama's breath was getting. He finally got to the biggest spot, gagging as the semen was extremely bitter and salty.

Kageyama looked up to see what Oikawa had to say next. 

Oikawa at this point was so hard that it hurt. He grabbed Kageyama's head and ushered it to his zipper, where there was a definite bulge. 

“Since you cleaned up your mess so well,” Oikawa gave a huff. His face was extremely flushed. “I have a treat for you! But you have to get it yourself~”

Kageyama hastily undid the zipper, and helped Oikawa take his jeans off. Next was Oikawa’s boxer briefs, there was a giant wet spot at where the tip of Oikawa’s cock was. It looked almost as if he had already cummed.

With a smirk, Kageyama grabbed Oikawa’s dick through the fabric, and started to give small strokes and rub against his tip. 

“So I did this to you, huh?” Kageyama had a shit eating grin while making such a bold statement, which made Oikawa even more embarrassed. He grabbed the back of Kageyama's head, entwining the fingers through his hair. With the other free hand he pulled his cock out of his underwear, and put it to Kageyama's lips.

“I didn't plan on making you drink my cum as well,” Oikawa exclaimed, happy he was back into control “But if you keep acting this naughty, I might just have to do so!”

Kageyama opened his mouth wider and Oikawa put his cock in, letting out a long groan. 

“O-oh Tobio,” Oikawa breathed, his voice pitched. He began to thrust slightly into Kageyama's hot and wet mouth. Kageyama used his tongue to swirl around Okinawa's tip as he sucked as hard as he could. Oikawa got a grip of Kageyama's hair with both hands now, to push Kageyama's head farther down to the base of his cock. 

Kageyama's eyes began to tear up, and Oikawa then pulled out of his mouth. He moved farther back onto the bed and propped himself against the headboard. Oikawa beckoned Kageyama over.

“Get on top, and have your ass towards my face,” He demanded. Kageyama moved from the floor and to on top of Oikawa, like he was told. Even though he’s been naked many times in front of Oikawa, he felt open and exposed. It made Kageyama feel a rush of adrenaline, and a little bit harder. 

“Since you've been a good boy for me, so I'll let you have your treat! But you have to finish your job first,” he said. He pushed a finger into Kageyama’s hole, gaining a whine from him. 

Kageyama worked hard for his treat, sucking in swirling his tongue around Oikawa's girthy cock. His jaw was aching, and he was drooling all over the place, but he felt so good from Oikawa’s fingers mercilessly rubbing and grinding against his prostate. 

“Oikawa,” Kageyama whined, and took his mouth off of Oikawa’s cock. “I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that.” Oikawa then took his fingers out quickly, and got some lube.

“Face towards me now,” he said gruffly. He lathered the lube quite graciously onto his cock. 

Kageyama was sitting on Oikawa’s lower abdomen, waiting with his arms wrapped around Oikawa’s neck, kissing him. 

“Alright,” Oikawa said, departing from Kageyama's mouth. “Your treat is ready~”

Kageyama unwrapped his arms, and steadied himself as he sat onto Oikawa’s fat cock. He lowered down onto the tip, making his breath go heavy. He continued down slowly getting to the base of Oikawa’s cock, practically whimpering like a puppy. 

Oikawa was ready was ready to climax at any minute. He grabbed onto Kageyama's hips, and slowly began to move. Small little grinding, onto thrusting in small amounts. Both of them were panting and drooling from being so blissed out.

Kageyama began to move his hips more, and Oikawa took that as a cue to thrust harder.Kageyama moved faster, trying to hit his prostate with every thrust Oikawa did. Oikawa could feel himself spasm, and Kageyama tighten up. 

“Oi-Oikaw-ah!” Kageyama let out a high pitched moan, and began to cum on Oikawa’s chest.

Hearing Kageyama moan his name, and Kageyama's asshole tightening up on him, he gave it two more good thrusts, and came as well. Kageyama lay down on Oikawa’s chest, and whimpered when Oikawa took out his dick. 

“We should take a shower…” Kageyama said.

“Don't wanna…” Oikawa replied.

So they didn't, and went to sleep, cuddling and carresing each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make them wear a condom, but only beacause they get check up regularly for stds and u should too. Anyway! Hope you liked it ;)


End file.
